


Lamp Surprise!

by aleysiasnape



Category: Aladdin (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Magical Accidents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione's magical accident led to a special discovery in her lab.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Jafar (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Lamp Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll 4/11/20. Trope I picked: Magical Accidents. Pairing: Hermione/Jafar. 
> 
> I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione looked completely blitzed as she looked around at her ruin cauldron. "What the hell happened?" she muttered out loud. The room felt like it was spinning, her vision blurred as she splayed herself out on the cold, stone floor.

"Ahem, my dear, that would not be advisable," Jafar tsked at the young woman, sprawled out in front of him.

 _She's very powerful. Powerful enough to summon me here._ He held a lamp in his hand. Hermione tried to focus her eyes. 

_So much magenta. Is he a wizard._

"I am a sorcerer Miss Granger. From Agrabah."

"Damn, I thought Agrabah was a fairy tale…" her voice trailed off as he helped righted her.

He felt the pull to kiss her. Which took her by surprise when he held her steady in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"Did you feel that?"

"I certainly did. I am looking forward to our mutual relationship, partnership, whichever you prefer." Jafar drawled in her ear softly.

"All I have to do is release you, right?"

"Yes, rub the lamp, say the wish," Jafar urged her, handing the black lamp that had been his prison for centuries.

"I wish for Jafar to be free with all his magical abilities intact," Hermione spoke clearly, rubbing the lamp.

"Granted."


End file.
